Mewtwo on Cruise
by cresellia
Summary: Mewtwo ia on a mission to save Mew from the depths of the ocean and in order to do so, he has disguised himself as a Gallade and climbed aboard on a ship. It seems that Mew won't be his only problem as he is constantly attacked by fellow legendaries and tries to fit in with his peers, a bunch of pokemon belonging to snazzy rich kids and starts falling for one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys. Cresellia here. This is the first time I'm writing a fanfic that stars a legendary pokemon as the main character. I like writing pokemon drama fanfictions most so yeah, this is pretty much also going to involve lots of drama/adventure and romance.**

**There is no human cast in it. No human cast as in, no OCs.**

******Gallade=Blade=Mewtwo (They are a reference to the same pokemon)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

Gallade was standing casually at the port, looking at the human teeangers all around him, chatting happily about the cruise they were going to embark for the summer. A huge ship, named S.S Melena was standing, waiting for its passengers to get aboard. The sky was painted with orange lights, indicating sunset and the departure time of the ship itself.

Gallade was no ordinary pokemon which he appeared to be to almost everyone. In actuality, he was Mewtwo, using his psychic powers to cause an illusion on him so that he'd appear as a Gallade to everybody. Being a legendary, it meant that he could not go around in his true form and had to play it safe.

As far as he knew, Mew, his brother, had been captured by some legendary pokemon that dwelled at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, the one that S. S Maria was going to sail across. The reason why a legendary would hurt a fellow legendary still eluded him but he was determined to find out.

He darted his eyes to left and right, looking for a way to sneak into the ship. Had he belonged to one of the passengers, it would have been plain easy to get in, but wild pokemons were obviously not allowed and Mewtwo had to sneak in.

He saw a kid walking ahead, a cellphone to his ear and began walking behind him. To everyone else, it appeared that the Gallade belonged to the kid and was only following his trainer. He walked in without a word, the kid clearly busy with someone on the other line of his phone.

When Gallade made it aboard, he saw other pokemons that were standing around, some chatting to others while some were simply playing with their trainers. Without being noticed, he walked through the other door, and went down a couple of stairs, looking for a place of solitude.

"Hey dude," He heard someone call. He looked up, frowning because he had expected that one of the crew members had found him and realized that he was not owned by anyone. As he turned around, he saw a Mightyena standing behind him. There was something strange about him. He was golden all over instead of a usual black. He was shiny Mightyena. The mightyena looked to the right first, then left, then shifted his gaze back to gallade.

"Let me guess, you snuck in here too?" Gallade nodded his head. The pokemon made it sound like he was also a wild pokemon sneaking in so Gallade only assumed it was safe to trust him.

'Follow me," The mightyena said, then began to ran around the corner. Gallade started running too, following his newly friend.

The mightyena led him below decks where there was an empty compartment. Here, Gallade saw a few more pokemons. There were 25 all in all.

"We all are sneaking in," Mightyena told the astonished Gallade. "Why's that?" he asked them, confused. "Why are you sneaking in?" Mightyena counter questioned him. Gallade just looked down and said, "Something important."

Of course he couldn't tell them that he was actually Mewtwo. And that he was actually on a mission to save his genetically related brother Mew. Why? Because nobody would believe him. He was well aware that other pokemon and people did not believe in the legendary pokemons and simply passed them off as myths while only few were firm believers.

"Can't tell huh?" Mightyena shrugged. "Well, no problem. Meet my buddy Ambipom!" He said, turning his head to the pokemon that that jumped over to them using his hands.

'Pleasure to meet you," Gallade answered, shaking the Ambipom's first hand and then the second one too, a little nervously. "Welcome Aboard bro!" The ambipom cheered, punching Gallade in the shoulder like they had known each other all their lives.

"Did you forget about me!" A delcatty said, joining the group. She sat down next to Mightyena, showing off her slender legs and sparkling claws.

"Oh, meet Delcatty, also one of my best friends," he said and she nodded her head. "You sneaking in too huh?" She asked Gallade and he nodded.

"I thought pokemons like him are always owned by someone," Ambipom remarked. 'I mean, just look at him. He looks like he's been, well…..domesticated."

"And he's got the abs," Delcatty added and purred. "I sneaked in alright," Gallade corrected them. He knew very well why had to board the ship but he still wondered why the others were doing it.

"Why are you guys sneaking in?" he asked them again. "To travel to distant lands!" Delcatty answered him. "And the girls," Mightyena added and high fived Ambipom with his paw.

"I'm sorry. Girls?" Gallade asked, confusion clear on his face. "Yeah," Mightyena said then realized that his new friend was completely unaware of the ongoings on the ship.

"Look," he began to explain. "This ship is full of those snazzy rich kids and their pokemons. The pokemons are left to hang out on the top deck with other pokemons while their trainers hang out in the below deck in the arcade, the hot tub, the bar, the restaurants and many other places that I'm too lazy to name. So basically, the top deck is where the hot girls are, all throughout the day."

"Alone?" Gallade asked him and he nodded. "The trainers are far too busy to be with their pokemon," Ambipom further explained. "And it's not like their pokemon are going anywhere. Domesticated pokemon don't do that."

"So, how are guys going to get along with them without being noticed that you're wild?" Delcatty took a step towards Gallade.

"Gallade," she said is her charming voice. "We are wild. You know that and I know that. Those pokemon on the top deck won't need to know that." Galladed bobbed his head in agreement.

"Go on," Mightyena urged him. "Get settled in." Gallade went around looking for a quiet place away from the other wild pokemon where he could meditate and use his psychic powers to track down the whereabouts of Mew.

He found a quiet spot in the corner near a window and he found it to his liking. "Sure you wanna stay there," Mightyena asked and he nodded. "I don't know. It get's cold in the night." Mightyena shrugged. 'That won't be a problem for me," Gallade replied, smiling. Delcatty came along shortly, signalling Mightyena to follow him and he did.

Before leaving, Mightyena turned his head and said: "Gold." Gallade looked up, confused. "My name. Gold," the shiny Mightyena repeated. "I don't like keeping names," Delcatty informed him. "So you can just call me Delcatty. What about you?"

Gallade shrugged: "Blade." Of course he couldn't tell them that his name was Mewtwo and he liked it far better than any he could think of.

"Ok," Gold shrugged then began to follow Delcatty, chatting with them. Blade sat down on the floor, crossing his legs. He closed his eyes and started using his psychic energy to focus on any thoughts that might relatively sound like Mews. "Oh why did he have to be such a kid," Blade wondered to himself. "It would have been so much easier to track him down if he were a just a little mature." Blade sighed to himself. It was disturbing him to great heights having so many people around him. He had also detected that the ship still hadn't left the port, meaning that trying to connect to Mew using telekinesis would be like looking for Wifi-signals near a tree.

Blade eventually gave up and tried to sleep. The sky had already grown dark outside of his window and he could tell by the sudden decrease in the noise that others were settling in for the night too. The last thing he saw was Gold and Ambipom sleeping against each other as his eyelids grew heavy and he fell into a deep sleep.

Next morning….

"What the hell!" Blade groaned at all the noises the others were making the moment the sun had gone up. The sound of the non-stop footsteps and giggling had woken him up from an otherwise perfect sleep.

'Morning sleepyhead!" Gold yelled into his ears. Blade looked up to see him, an eager expression on his face and his tail wagging a mile a minute. "We are going on the top deck!"

Blade got up reluctantly then frowned at his new friend. "Is it necessary?" he asked angrily. "Yes," Gold answered, as-a-matter-of-factly. "You don't wanna be caught by any of the wandering humans now do ya? We gotta blend in with them. Besides, it's gonna be fun!"

Fun? Blade hadn't come aboard for fun. He was on a mission. But it could do him any harm if he had a little fun now that he had a chance to be normal. To be, well, not legendary.

Blade stretched his arms and then followed Gold out of the cabin. He followed him up the stairs through an empty corridor and made it to the first deck.

"Now, act natural," Gold informed him and the two walked along like they had been owned and trained by one of the people aboard.

After climbing a few more flights of stairs, Blade found himself on the top deck. The cool breeze of the sea was surprisingly refreshing to him and the sunlight seemed welcoming.

In the middle on the area was a large pool where various pokemon were swimming. There were deck chairs on the side of the pool where the girl pokemons lay, some watching the swimmers while some chatting.

Gold left Blade to join Delcatty on the other corner of the deck where an Hitmonlee was performing a break dance. he was crowded by a bunch of other pokemons cheering him on.

"Hey, new guy!" Blade looked up to see a Blaziken and an Arcanine approaching. "You spanish?" he asked Blade who shook his head in answer. "Uh no. Actually, I'm japanese." he answered nervously. "Even better! So tell us about your travels!" Arcanine skipped to the chase.

It seemed like all these pokemons belonged to some super rich kids and most of them liked to boast about their travels and contests and battles.

On the side of the pool, A Slyveon laid on her deck chair, her friend, A mawile applying sunblock on her back. A Leavanny laid on the deck chair next to her, her legs crossed and a copy of 'vogue' magazine her hand.

"I have got to get me this bandanna," she squealed to her other friends. Mawile leaned over to get a look then nodded in approvement. "That is so your color!" she commented.

"Who is that golden chick?" Slyveon asked her friends. They followed her gaze to where Gold was standing by the other side of the pool, chatting with an Absol. "No idea girlfriend," Leavanny replied, then went back to reading her magazine.

"No way! You say you've climbed Mount Everest when you were wild!" Blaziken asked excitedly and Blade nodded. It had been a piece of cake for him because he was a legendary but to these normal pokemon, it just seemed amazing. The had been talking for quite a while now and it was becoming increasingly difficult for blade to decide what and what not to tell them."So cool Man!" Blaziken said, slapping him on the back. "By the way, I'm Blitzel!" He added.

Blade, who'd rather find a quiet spot to meditate and search for Mew then chat about nonsense was thinking of ways in which he could ditch these guys. There was no doubt about the fact that S.S Melena was now sailing smoothly across the Atlantic ocean and Mew was trapped somewhere below it. "Listen, I gotta go," Blade told them turning around, not looking where he was headed. As he did so, he bumped into another pokemon about his height. She had been holding a drink which she accidently spilled all over him. The pokemon also tripped and almost fell down but Blade grabbed her by the arms to keep her upright.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, flipping her green hair out of her eyes, then looking up to see who had grasped her. It was a Gardevoir, a beautiful one too.

'It's alright," Gallade assured her as he slowly withdrew his arms from hers. A bright tomato red blush was visible on her cheeks. "Thank you," she said, bowing her head slightly then went away hastily.

Gallade, who didn't wanted to be involved in any kind of gossip anymore, quickly walked away from the scene too. Blaziken just grinned and shook his head while Gardevoir rushed to her friends and crashed down on a deck chair, putting a hand to her forhead.

"Girlfriend, what the heck was that?" Leavanny asked her, putting down her magazine and rolling over onto her side to face Gardevoir. "What the heck was what?" Gardevoir asked, batting her eyelashes in a confused way.

"The scene with the new hottie!" Mawile squealed in. "Who? the Gallade?" Gardevoir said, raising her head. "I don't even know him!"

"But you will fall in love with him," Leavanny said, twirling her fingers. "Ok, I'm the one who's suppose to tell the future, not you," Gardevoir said and shoved Leavanny playfully. "Tell her Slyveon!" she said, turning to the Slyveon.

"I'm in love!" she sighed and the others gave her a confused glance. "Uh, say what?" Leavanny said. "That golden Mightyena is so cute!" she pointed with her paw.

The others looked over to where she was pointing and spotted Gold, still busy with Absol. "He looks so charming," Slyveon said, sighing again. Mawile sat down next to her on the deck chair.

"Oh please! You think all the guys are charming!" Mawaile said, rolling her eyes. "I do not!" She protested. "Yes you do!" Mawile retorted. "Do not!" "Do too!"

"Hey guy's look!" Leavanny said, shaking a hand between them to make them stop. "Garchomp!" The three girls, and just about every other girl pokemon on the poolside turned to look at the Garchomp who climbed out of the pool and shook his head. Water was dribbling down his perfect abs and when he shook his tail, everyone sighed.

"I have to go to the library," Gardevoir, who was not interest in any run-ins with Garchomp, rolled her and eyes and left the deck chair, her dress swaying behind her.

"What is wrong with her?" Mawile muttered to herself. Leavanny sighed. "I think she's all hots for Garchomp," she snickered to herself. "I wish she'd give dating a chance, Slyveon added and the nodded their heads.

Gardevoir walked downstairs from the top deck and into a corridor. She followed a series of rooms, looking around for a door that would lead her to the library. She made several terms, looking for her favorite place, but all in vain.

Blade, who was sitting in the side deck, trying to meditate when he heard the clink clank of Gardevoirs feet on the floor. He opened his eyes and looked ahead to find her wandering around the corridor. There were other pokemon too and most of them were just staring at her. She looked lost and kind of anxious to him. Blade shook his head at the girl. He didn't have time to be going around, having a social life but the Gardevoir looked hopeless to him. He stood up and approached her.

"Hey, are you lost?" he asked her politely. She turned to him, startled. "Oh, yes," she answered sheepishly, looking down in embarrassment. 'I'm so dumb," she thought to herself.

"I was looking for the library," she added. "Oh, I know where that is," Blade chirped in. "Do you want me to take you there?"

"Yes, that would be lovely!" she squealed in delight, blushing. Blade motioned her to follow him and she did. The Gallade seemed awfully quiet to the gardevoir so she tried to strike up a conversation with him.

"So, what were you doing?" she asked him. "The others are all on the top deck." Blade looked at her and replied: "I was meditating and that kind of noise would have been too distracting." Gardevoir nodded in agreement.

Gallade brought her to a large wooden door and opened it, making way for her to enter. He followed behind her into a huge room full of various shelves and books all around him.

There were only a few other pokemon and people in the library but the room itself was so huge that you could easily get lost in the books. Gardevoir gasped at their sight.

"I'll leave you to it then," Blade said and then left Gardevoir to go through the books she wanted. As he was about to leave, he too one last look at the library and thought about going through a few books himself.

"Sure why not?" he thought and shrugged. "It couldn't hurt to learn a little."

He went to the other side of the library, far from where Gardevoir was and started looking through the books. He came across one that particularly caught his attention. I was named: The Mystery of Mewtwo.

The book itself was a journal written by a scientist who claimed to have survived the accident when Mewtwo was created and how he summarised his working there.

Flashbacks started to flood Blade's mind as he thought back to the time when he was created. Mewtwo, they called him, a cloned and enhanced version of his brother Mew. He didn't mean to hurt anybody, it was just that they had made his existence feel so worthless to him that he destroyed them all in his fury. Little did he know that he was to be a legendary pokemon, far more important than any other pokemon.

"Do you believe in him too?" Gardevoir asked him. He looked back, startled, but not at all scared. It would take more than a charming girl's voice to scare the legendary enough to send them jumping for the ceiling. She had teleported to where he was.

"Huh," Blade looked down to the page he had opened. It was a blur picture of his silhouette on the island, the last time when he was actually spotted by some locals. "Mewtwo I mean," Gardevoir added to her question.

"Do you?" Blade asked her. "Umm hmm," she said, nodding her head. "I do actually. I was looking for that book." She put forth her hand, asking for the book. 'Oh of course," Blade said, handing her the book. It's not like he needed it. But the book had some very unpleasant things to say about him. Gardevoir opened the index page.

"Do you need me to walk you back to the top deck?" Blade offered and she looked up from the book. "No, I think I'll teleport myself," she replied, equally politely. "Thanks anyway." She smiled at him and then turned to walk away.

"Excuse me?" Blade stopped her. "Your name?" he asked. She turned around to face him. "Faith," she replied, blushing again without knowing then teleported away.

"Faith." Blade thought to himself and smiled.

* * *

**Leave a review and tell me if I should continue this!**


	2. author's note

**Sorry, I won't be continuing this fanfic. Not as of yet. But I'm working on anew one. Be sure to check it out! It will be my first collaboration fanfiction.**


End file.
